fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Adventures of DrillHead!/Episodes
This is the list of The Adventures of Drillhead! Episodes! Currently there is 1 Season worth of episodes to be here! (P.S, I will upload transcripts in order from episode 1-15, tho it'll take a while, since i'm going to be doing scripts before animations.) Season 1 Season notes: This season has the longest streak for episodes where Drillhead is not a main focus, in which 4 Episodes (Math Problems, Prankster Candy, I Heard a Noise, 2 EZ) he is not a main focus. Picnic included, there are 5 episodes where Drillhead is not the main focus. Episode 1-1 (Season 1 Episode 1): The New Student (Part 1) Description: '''Drillhead moves to ObjectTown and is picked on the objects for being a "HardHead" '''Transcript?: '''IN PROGRESS (Final Draft then uploading) '''Notes: '''None '''Episode 1-2: '''The New Student (Part 2) '''Description: '''Drillhead meets the group, and finds safety with his friends who don't pick on him. '''Transcript?:''' Not working on this transcript (Top priority) '''Notes: '''None '''Episode 1-3: '''The Scroll '''Description: '''Drillhead finds a scroll that leads to an adventure underneath his school. '''Transcript?: '''Not working on this transcript (2nd priority) '''Notes: This episode was originally "Online Gaming", which had Drillhead feeling left out over not having money to play a game with his friends. The Scroll was Episode 1-4 and brought to 1-3. Online Gaming was going to be 1-4 but it was allover scrapped Episode 1-4: '''Drillhead has a "Crush" '''Description: '''Drillhead is seen hanging out a lot with Cherry and complimenting her, so Marbly teases him for it. '''Transcript?: Not working on this transcript (3rd priority) Notes: Since "The Scroll" was episode 1-4 and Online Gaming was scrapped, "Drillhead has a 'crush'" was used as Episode 1-4. This episode was originally in Season 2, (Episode 2-4). Episode 1-5: The Gamebot Description: Drillhead brings his Gamebot to school, and Marbly gets jealous enough to steal his gamebot. Transcript?: Not Working on this transcript (4th priority) Notes: This episode was originally made for Y-Guy, but when the creator made The Adventures of Drillhead, this episode was used for the show. Episode 1-6: Math Problems Description: '''Sandwich is failing math, so Pizza has to help him otherwise he'll be held back. '''Transcript: '''Not working on this transcript (5th priority) '''Notes: Originally Cherry was going to help Sandwich as well, but since Character Description adjustments were made, instead Pizza was the smartest of the bunch, it was originally Cherry! Episode 1-7: Prankster Candy Description: One of Candy's pranks pushes Cherry over the edge, so Candy has to make it up to Cherry. Transcript: '''Not working on this transcript '''Notes: None. Episode 1-8: I heard a noise Description: Sandwich hears a sound near his house, so he goes to investigate. Transcript: Not working on this transcript Notes: Originally Pizza, Cherry, and Candy would be helping Sandwich investigate, but the creator decided that it would be better if they didn't stick too many characters in an episode that only needed 1 episode. Episode 1-9: 2 EZ Description: The group gets a brainteaser in class, and most of the group completes it, besides Pizza, who is stumped. Transcript: Not working on this transcript Notes: None Episode 1-10: Not Really Tired Description: Drillhead can't get to sleep, so he calls Marbly, who also can't sleep, so they try to have an allnighter. Transcript: '''Not working on this transcript '''Notes: None Episode 1-11: Picnic Description: The group has a picnic, which has been one of Cherry's goals to have Transcript: Not working on this transcript Notes: None. Episode 1-12: Drillhead's Journal (Drillhead's Writings) Description: Drillhead gets home and writes in his journal Transcript: '''Not working on this transcript '''Notes: None Episode 1-13: Drillhead's Journal (Marbly's Findings) Description: Marbly finds Drillhead's Journal, and starts to read it, uncovering secrets. Drillhead finds out and says that Marbly and Drillhead aren't friends. Transcript: Not working on this transcript Notes: None Episode 1-14: A HardHeads Fury (Part 1/2) Description: Drillhead is getting in trouble by the objects, and starts to investigate reasons on why they hate him and the HardHeads. Transcript: Not working on this transcript. Notes: The last episode of the series was a 1-parter, however the creator decided a pre-events episode would be well deserved. Episode 1-15: The Time Machine (Part 2/2) Description: Pizza creates a time machine, and goes through it with Drillhead, finding out the past of ObjectTown, and how it used to be HeadCity, and how Heads and Objects warred, making the Objects have a hatred for HardHeads.